


through the keyhole

by akirabear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Lowercase, Other, Save Me, dont read, fanboying??, first fic thingz, i dont know what im doing, its 1am SOS, lowercase aesthetic, stream superhuman btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirabear/pseuds/akirabear
Summary: no one's quite sure what mark lee has been doing at 1am .alternatively, sm artists might be superior music wise .





	through the keyhole

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AKSMKASMN  
> WHEEZE I APOLOGIZE !!

donghyuck's eyes flashed open to the dreaded noise of thudding _yet again_. " that's it. " he muttered to himself, rolling off his slightly firm mattress and onto his feet on the floor. a rather smooth move. his hand came up to rub his eye sleepily, as he was incredibly drowsy but the constant banging kept him awake. he marched with quite determination to the source of the sound, only to find a tall figure standing there already." who are y-"

he was interrupted by the other's quiet yelp, as he turned around. squinting in the darkness, hyuck noted that it was doyoung, and then whispered quietly, " _shhh_. so, why are you he-" he got cut off once more by a loud noise.

 

_**H-H-HOLIDAY!** _

" dammit, why can't i get a sentence out without getting interrupted. " he sighed out while whispering, before turning his attention back to the loud noise.

 

ah, it was the most recent girls generation comeback, holiday certainly. however, there was another voice in the mix of the wonderful sound. a very familiar voice. his dark brown eyes turned up to doyoung and they made direct eye contact before hyuck let his curiosity fly and squinted to look through the keyhole .

" oh my god. " he expressed total shock, yet also total amusement and let doyoung take a look. the other seemed to bit his bottom lip in utter confusion at _who what where when why and HOW_. with a few more exchanged glances, a smug grin came across donghyuck's face and he kicked the door open.

 

there stood mark lee, full blown dancing to snsd's holiday in his room with the nct light stick. however, mark stopped in his tracks immediately and stopped screeching along, chucking his light stick into the wall. 

" Y'ALL SAW NOTHING !! NOTHING ! N O T H I N G ! " mark panicked, before seeing that the light stick had broken into pieces. " OH MY GOD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO DOLPHIN NUMBER THREE !! " he shrieked louder, rushing over to the light stick pieces gathered near the wall.

 

"damn, that's tough. " hyuck said with a flat tone, blinking as he watched his friend sob over pieces of expensive plastic. 

 

" wait,, dolphin number three ? who's one and two ? " doyoung questioned, raising an eyebrow at the whole scenario.

 

mark only wailed louder, offended that doyoung didn't recognize the holy dolphin trinity. HOW DARE 11!11. " CHENLE AND JAEHYUN, HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THIS ? "

 

hyuck answered instead, as doyoung turned sharply back around and legged it back to his room, " do chenle and jaehyun know they're in the dolphin trini-"

 

mark interjected quickly, " um, like, uh, well, so, like, mmm, no ? "

 

" JESUS CHRIST LET ME GET A SENTENCE OUT, PLEASE !!! "

 

" as you said,, 'damn, that's tough' " mark replied, cackling a bit at his own comeback.

 

" SHUT UP !! "

 

" okay "

 

and for straight ten minutes there was only the wonderful music of holiday in the background. 

 

the end.

 


End file.
